Deh, Deh, Do Adventures! The Mystery of the Solak Plague
RP Story: After 20 years since Evil didn't struck, a sudden Plague Outbreaks in the Solak Region!, by who's fault?, Corrupted Zomboss and his minions of course!, Peancie, Ruler of the land, Ordered everyone to get in shelters, but it was useless, every citizen in the Solak Region got infected, by what exactly?, the Corruption of course!, now its up to Peancie, Angel Pea, Billy-bot, Rolly-bot, Steve, Dr. Doofus, a new Character by the name of "'Mr.Hueson" , '''and there friends to stop this from getting out of hand... even thought it already got out of control. Seasons/Episodes: Season 0 : It all begins with a innocent potion Its a normal day in the Solak Region,, pootis birds chirping, wind blowing, ah yes, a normal day. Peancie decides to go to Dr. Doofus's laboratory, she arrives as Dr Doofus is working on a reviving potion, Dr. Doofus didn't head Peancie come in, so when she sees her inside,, he gets surprized that she's there. Peancie asks Dr. Doofus if he wants to come along and help out with something, which Dr. Doofus agrees. They both leave, but Dr. doofus left the door unlocked by mistake, giving Dr. Zomboss the opening to steal the potion, but he notices the potion is incomplete, he mixes stuff with the potion, hoping it will give the effect. As Dr. Zomboss hears them coming back, he sneaks out the back door. Dr. Doofus, looking for the potion, is scared, Peancie notices Corruptite, Solakite icy-cid and clorox in the floor. They both fear that a thief broke in and mixed the potion with said items. And so, the adventure begins. Season 1 : The great chase S1: Episode one : The Monster Dr. Doofus, Peancie and co. start to search for the potion, Bobbler scans the scene were the potion was stolen and tells the rest that the thief went East from the Solak Region. Billy-bot was flying in the air and sees the thief, lands near the team and warns the team, which they were going east. After a while, they run across The Thief... or, thieves?. It was Corrupt Dr. Zomboss and Corrupt Scout 7 that stole the potion!, Dr. Doofus demands him to give the potion back because : "one mess up and were all dead", Corrupt Dr. Zomboss Declines and claims victory!, or so he though. He accidentaly drops the potion and it crashes into the ground, which a fog-like monster comes out of and grabs Corrupt Dr. Zomboss and Corrupt Scout 7 and heads to Mt. Nightmare. Gun Tree gets in a Jeep and heads his way there, only to be stopped by an explosion the totals the Jeep, but not Gun tree, which Mr. Hueson warned him. The team adventure to Mt. Nightmare starts now!. MEANWHILE, the portals that connect dimensions corrupt and start to spawn many monsters.... will the team succeed?, or is it gonna be an apocalypse?... Players/Characters: ('ADD YOURSELF IF JOINING, ONLY 10 CHARACTERS PER PLAYER!) ''' Chillpeashooter * Peancie * Angel Pea * Billy-bot * Rolly-bot * Corrupted Zomboss * Corrupt Zombie and other Corrupted zombies * Steve * Dr. Doofus * Mr.Hueson The M.E.O.W. King *King Cattail *Cattail Empress *Bender CitronFire3 *Colstachio *Brainy Nut *Coconut Rocket Launcher *Triplet Flower *Hero *Snow Weasel *Imp Monk Zombie *Imp Dragon *Yeti Imp *Fire Zombie RandomzSunfish23901 *Gun Tree *Corrupt Scout 7 Le Guy Called W-C *Diamond *Wikia-Critic PuffyMuffins *PuffyMuffins *Endurian *Redstinger CTF * Carp User:Devon108|Devon108 *Palm tree *Spine Pepper *Durian-Pult Category:Shows Category:Deh Deh Do adventures! Category:Chillpeashooter's RPs